Trick or Treat
by s0Cal09
Summary: Theme: It's Halloween and Karma wants to do a couple costume. Amy wants to stay at home. Will the age difference break them on their first Halloween together?


**Trick or Treat:**

 _Theme: It's Halloween and Karma wants to do a couple costume. Amy wants to stay at home. Will the age difference break them on their first Halloween together?_

"Halloween is tomorrow and we don't have costumes Amy, this is why your not in charge of holiday activities!" I yell across the room to my girlfriend.

"Babe, I don't see what the problem is. We can just stay here and watch house hunters".

I turn back to Amy and give her a death stare. She looks back at me with a blank expression.

"I'm not spending Halloween on our couch watching house hunters. I'm not thirty!" I say putting my hand on my hips.

"Hey now, thirty isn't bad."

I always forget my girlfriend is five years older than me. Amy always use the excuse that she has already done all these things when she was twenty six. I argue back saying i'm twenty six now and want to do what twenty six year old things.

"Amy, come on! This is our first halloween together and I want us to go out and have fun! Felix will be there dressed as dracula and his girlfriend, Zita will be dressed as an hot vampire! It's going to be fun!

"Wow Felix dressed up as dracula!" Amy says sarcastically. Amy hates Felix, she thinks he is "in love" with me. I tell her he has been my best friend since kindergarten and nothing is or will go with on between us.

"Hey, I don't say anything when you hang out with Reagan or Sabrina". Amy just rolls her eyes. This is a different story, she had "serious relationships" with both girls and they have lunch every Tuesday. I've never heard of a lunch date, especially during the week. I guess that is what thirty is.

"Oh wait, it's Thursday. I need to get ready for lunch." Amy says looking at her watch.

"Ha ha" I say throwing a sock at her.

"Babe, Reagan and Sabrina are my friends. Yes I dated both of them but my heart only beats for you!" Amy says walking towards me, taking my hands and kissing them sweetly. Oh and you never mention that Shane joins us. You know you should be threaten by him. His eyeliner is always on point!".

I forgot Shane. He is a nice guy and according to Amy he loves me. We never really had a conversation but I know Amy cares about him and I trust her word.

"Okay, so I got to go to class and you to lunch. Meet at four at Spirit Halloween and look for couple costumes?" I ask.

"Fine, i'll meet you at three."

Not only is Amy four years older than me and at least a foot taller. I stand on my toes and lean to kiss her. We share a kiss.

I just got out of an hour of a boring class. Sometimes I wonder if it is worth getting a Masters degree. Amy says it will help in the long run, but i'm so tired of school.

As I walk over to the local coffee store to meet up with Felix I text Amy.

Karma: Remember 3 Spirit Halloween.

I send the message and continue my walk. I walk a couple of blocks and feel by phone buzz.

Amy: Do I have to? .

I roll my eyes and reply

Karma: See you 3.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk into the coffee shop. Felix at a table with two cups of coffee. I walk in and walk towards Felix. Felix stands up and gives me a hug.

"How are you?" I say as I sit down.

" Good. You?" Felix replies.

"Well". We stare at eachother while sipping our coffees. After a few seconds.

"Okay Felix. Spill!" I say.

"Okay, Zita and I got into it this morning. She put on her costume and it was very revealing. I asked if there was another vampire costume she can wear and she got furious. I don't think she is coming tomorrow night."

I look at Felix and can see he is hurt. "Okay, first you never tell a girl what she is wearing is too revealing.".

"Karma, her boobs were hanging out. Other guys will look at her. She is my girlfriend, I don't want others looking at her."

"Okay, I get it. But Felix, you can't tell her what to wear and what not to wear. She showed you her costume right? She probably wanted to have sexy time with you!"

Felix just stares at me for a few seconds then says "oh" like he just had an epiphany.

"So, you're going to apologize right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'll apologize. So what's up with you."

"Uh, Amy doesn't want to do halloween tomorrow. She wants to stay in and watch House Hunters."

"Wow, she is an old lady" Felix says.

"Felix! Amy is my girlfriend!"

"I know Karma, but she is five years older. You knew when you started dating that there is an age difference. I mean, has she even said I love you yet?"

I take a few seconds to answer. "No, she hasn't. But that doesn't matter, we have only been dating for ten months!"

"Karma, Zita and I have been dating for three months and we already said I love you."

The only thing I could say was "oh."

I walk into Spirit Halloween and see Amy disgustingly looking at a Chucky mask. I sneak up behind her and say "boo!". She jumps and turns around. Amy gives me an angry look and I give her a kiss on the lips. I grab her hand and pull her to the first aisle.

We go through several aisles deciding if this will work for us or not. The majority of them were a no. We finally get to one aisle and see the perfect costume.

I walk up to the wall and take off the pink jacket from the wall. I examine the costume to make sure everything is in tack. I turn the jacket over and see a patch in cursive black letters saying _Pink Ladies._

I turn to Amy and she says "no."

"Come on Amy, this will be adorable! I will be a Pink Lady in my leather jeans and you will be so hot in a black jacket with a white shirt. We will be so hot!"

"So I will be Dany and you will be Sandy. You know Sandy is blond, and you're brunette."

"So you want me to be Dany."

"Yes, I do."

"Nope, I'm going to be Sandy. Now we need to find you the T Bird jacket."

I grab her hand and pull her to the next section. We find the T-Bird black jacket and I ask her to try it on. Amy tries on the jacket relentlessly. She looks fabulous.

"Okay, so we need to get you a white top and you need to wear those black jeans that make your butt look great. Then we need to get hair gel so I can pull your hair back. I will need to buy a black top." I say thinking outloud.

"Karma, I really don't want to do this. Please, can we just stay at home." Amy is begging.

"No! Amy, we are going out tomorrow. I want to show you off and it will be fun. The only thing we do is sit around and watch house hunters. Please, please come to the party with me."

"Karma. Why don't you understand." Amy says her voice rising. "I'm thirty, i've done all this before. Yes it was fun, but I have responsibilities. Halloween is on a Wednesday night and I have work at eight in the morning. I can't be staying out late until one am partying with you."

"Amy!"

"No, Karma. I'm not going to this stupid party with you and staying up till one."

I just stare at Amy my heart half broken. I'm trying to keep the tears from falling. This is hurting more than I thought it would. Amy and I have been together for ten months and yes we have had fights, but this one stings.

"Fine, Amy. Have fun watching your stupid house hunters you old women." I say throwing the black jacket at her and walking away.

"Karma" I hear Amy yelling.

I keep walking. I eventually get to the register and pay for the pink jacket. I'm not going to let Amy ruin halloween for me.

It's nine pm on Halloween. I'm getting ready at Felix apartment for the party. It looks like it will just be me and him tonight. Apparently Zita didn't take Felix apology well and they got into another fight. After the fight with Amy I went to Felix and I ended up spending the night. I didn't want to be around her last night. I ended up turning off my phone because Amy was constantly calling and texting me. I ignored her today while I was in class.

I've been trying to not think about Amy all day. It has been difficult. Everything I did today I ended up thinking about her.

"How do I look". Felix asks as he comes out of the bathroom.

I look at him and examine his makeup and costume. His costume is top notch. I then examine his makeup. He blended his makeup perfectly for a straight guy. I'm actually jealous.

"Well, Zita is missing out. You're a real catch." I say smiling.

"Now me!" I say and I turn around slowly.

"Olivia Newton John has nothing on you!"

"Awe, thanks! Okay what is the plan."

"Were leaving in ten minutes, want to pre-game?"

"Yea! How far is the place?"

"It's four blocks away. It will take us ten or so minutes."

"Okay" I say as I lift a shot glass and chug it.

About four shots in we decide to head to the party. I checked my phone to see no messages from Amy. Even though i'm upset with her, I was expecting a call or text. I look up and see Felix checking his phone. He has a disappointing look on his face also. I assume Zita didn't call or text either.

"Ready?" I say.

"Yep!"

We walk to the party in silence. It was the longest ten minutes of my life. We finally get to party and are greeted by a football player dressed up as a football player. Felix takes two shots from the table and hands me one. We both take another shot and we take a walk around the party.

We both stand awkwardly in the corner watching other couples and friends laughing and dancing. Watching the couples dance together makes me miss Amy. I think of how fun it would be if she was here and hot we would look.

Felix and I stood there for another fifteen minutes. I decided we need more drinks.

"Hey, i'm going to get some beers. I'll be back." I say and walk towards the kitchen.

I finally reach the kitchen and pick up two bears. I then look for a bottle opener when I hear a guy's voice.

"Need help pretty lady?" I turn around and see Liam Booker giving me a pretty boy snurk.

I actually need a bottle opener so I let him help me. As he helped me he kept flexing his muscles trying to impress me. It doesn't make sense, it is just a bottle opener.

I say thanks and turn around.

I head back to the corner where I left Felix and it seems like he has moved to another location.

I lean up to the wall and start drinking my beer. I listen to the dance music playing while watching couples and friends dance and laugh again.

I hear the DJ speak in the microphone: "Now, I don't usually do this but I have a special request. I hope all the pink ladies will forgive their Danny's and dance!"

"You're the one that I want" starts playing and I see Amy walking towards me. She is in a white shirt with the black T-bird jacket. She grabs the beer from my hands and puts them on the floor then she grabs my hands and pulls me toward the dance floor. We walk several steps and I finally see Felix with Zita. Zita is still wearing a vampire outfit but it is less revealing. When Felix and Zita sees us they both give us a quick hug.

After the hug Amy turns me around and starts dancing like Danny did in the movie. I reciprocate her dance moves. We dance for the rest of the song.

After the song ends Amy pulls me closer to her. She kisses me in a long passionate kiss. She then pulls away and we stare at eachother for a few seconds both trying to catch our breaths.

"Babe, i'm sorry i'm an old lady and I said some mean things but you are important to me and I love you. I will try better to do things you like but I hope we can also stay in and watch tv." Amy says smiling.

I smile back, this was the first time Amy has said I love you. My heart is beating fast.

"I love you too, Amy but maybe instead of watching house hunters we try something else."

I give her a look and she blushes. I kiss her on the lips and we continue to dance.


End file.
